Tami O'Neil
by Space-Gal 117
Summary: Tami O'Neil is Jack O'Neil's daughter... She's also a Tok'ra.
1. Chapter 1

**The Tok'ra Tami O'Neill story #1= The Blending and the Tau'ri**

Tami O'Neill stared with slightly blank eyes as she stood there at her brother, Charlie's, funeral. Beside her, her mother, Sarah, and her father,

Jack, stood. Little did Tami know that in 1 short month, her mother would leave them and her father would be left to take care of a 10-year-old

girl. They had been twins, Charlie and Tami. Both had had brown hair and grayish eyes. Now Tami had to live for both of them. She would never

forget her brother.

3 years later….

"Hey guys! How are you?" Tami greeted SG-1 as she opened the door to the O'Neill home. Her father was holding 2 boxes of pizza.

"Let me guess, pizza for supper?" Tami said, eyeing the boxes as her father walked in, the others filing in behind him.

"Yep." He answered as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Tami!" Daniel Jackson greeted her as he walked past.

"Hey Daniel; have you found anything interesting of late?" Tami asked him. She knew of SG-1's work on other planets, in fact she had been to the

SGC before and had seen the Stargate itself.

"Yeah, I found these really awesome artifacts on P3X-9385. They almost look like they are of Swedish origin…." About 5 minutes later, Tami was

finally able to get out of that conversation politely. She greeted Teal'c, who nodded at her, his face stoic.

"Hey Sam, how are you doing?" Tami asked her. Samantha Carter, more commonly known as Sam, looked up and grinned at her.

"Fabulous... and you?"

"Really good, what have you been doing lately?" Tami asked her. Sam instantly launched into a tirade about her new science project. Tami really

liked Sam... She was almost like a big sister to Tami, but sometimes Sam was a little too obsessed about her projects. Oh well, Tami loved

science, a concept foreign to her father.

"Pizza's done!" Her father yelled.

Unfortunately in the middle of supper, General Hammond called from the SGC with urgent business and since they couldn't leave Tami there at

home during nighttime, SG-1 took her with them to the SGC.

Then the glorious news came, Tami would be able to go on a mission with SG-1! Apparently, a planet called Ardor wouldn't trust you unless you

brought a child or children along. Bringing a child or children meant that you trusted them as well. That's how Tami got into the whole mess with

the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"TAMI RUN!" Tami had never heard her father scream like that before. She ran through the woods, away from the Jaffa fighting SG-1. Suddenly, a fist plowed into the side of her head and she lost consciousness.

When she came to she found herself in a cell; a guarded cell. Her eyes widened as she looked up at the huge Jaffa with his staff weapon, his face covered. By the metal serpent head covering, she decided he must be one of Apophis' evil minions, as her father had so jokingly nicknamed them. Her father! Where was he? Was he captured as well? Did he even know that she had been captured? The questions whirled through her mind.

"I thought I said to bring me a Tau'ri! This is a child!" A loud echo-y sounding voice reached her ears. She looked up. A man was staring at her. The man that had spoken was dressed in all gold and had a Goa'uld ribbon device on his arm and hand. This must be Apophis.

"My lord Apophis, our spy reported that she was Tau'ri. And she was with the Tau'ri commander, O'Neill." A Jaffa said.

"How can we be certain that she is Tau'ri?" Apophis demanded; his gaze boring into hers. Tami did not look away. Apophis glowered at her and then swept away.

"SNAKE-HEAD!" Tami yelled after him. He paused at the end of the corridor and whirled around.

"Jaffa Kree! Put her to work in the kitchens, make sure she works." Apophis then whirled around in a flurry of robes and walked off. The Jaffa grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet. She was then dragged to what were obviously the kitchens. He dragged her in and she noted that about 2 dozen women looked up. One approached.

"Jaffa... Who is this?" She asked. She had hair white with age and beautiful sky blue eyes.

"Apophis has ordered for her to be put to work here. Make sure she works." The Jaffa answered gruffly. He roughly pushed Tami towards the woman and then left.

The woman turned towards Tami. "Hello... my name is Adana. What is yours?"

"Tami." Tami answered softly, Adana seemed nice. The woman smiled at her.

Tami had been working in the kitchens for 3 months before she heard the story of the Tok'ra. It was Kameka, another servant, who told her. Later that night, Tami lay in her makeshift bed and wished to one day meet a Tok'ra, they sounded... nice almost. Little did she know that in a few weeks time she would get her wish.

Tami groaned when she saw the work that she would have to do. Since she was only 13, she was smaller than everyone else and so people tended to give her the jobs that were in places hard to get to. Like washing the windows or cleaning behind Apophis' throne or even cleaning guest Goa'uld's rooms. Since she was so small, she was also less noticeable and for some strange reason, quieter than all the other servants so, therefore caused fewer distractions among the Goa'uld. They didn't really even notice her, and if they did, they usually ignored her, unless they needed something. She had gotten quite skilled at refusing the male Goa'uld requests for her to come and, er, play. Tami wasn't interested and she made sure they knew it, but she made sure in the most polite way possible. She had already gotten on the wrong side of Apophis and she didn't want to experience 'punishment' again. Tami shivered; she could still feel Apophis' ribbon device activating and slowly killing her. She had woken up in the sarcophagus and was taken back to the kitchens by a Jaffa. The topic was never talked about by any of the servants and for that, Tami was grateful. Tami had learnt her lesson as well, do what you are told, and there will be no punishment; don't do what you are told, and punishment will happen.

Tami sighed; she hated cleaning guest Goa'ulds' rooms. It was always difficult, they had to have it perfect and some liked it certain ways, while others liked it differently. It was always a guessing game to see what a particular Goa'uld liked. Tami looked around, it looked pretty good. Suddenly, Metuchen bustled in; Tami stiffened. Metuchen was the Head of the Cleaning Apartment, or what Tami had affectionately termed the 'cleaners who exist only to torture and torment me by having me clean already clean surfaces and rooms until they shine'. Tami watched Metuchen look around for a few minutes. Suddenly, Metuchen whirled around.

"Impressive, we have a room that has been cleaned from top to bottom. Good Job... Tomoki." Metuchen said.

"It's Tami."

"Ok, Tamika." Metuchen said, bustling out. Tami sighed; Metuchen always messed up her name. Tami resisted the impulse to roll her eyes and picked up her cleaning supplies and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Aldwin sighed; he was completely bored out of his skull.

**You know, we could talk... You've been so quiet since... **Aldwin's symbiote, Gerim, quietly said.

_I don't really want to talk._

**Aldwin...**

_What!_

**It wasn't your fault. **Gerim said soothingly. Aldwin groaned.

_Yes it was. If I wouldn't have picked up that stupid, infernal device, Meredith & Eudocia would both still be alive._

**You have no way of knowing that. You had no idea what that device did. You couldn't have known what the result would be. Meredith and Eudocia saved us, when they could have just left us to die. It wasn't your fault.**

_Then whose is it? Not Meredith and Eudocia!_

**It is the Goa'uld's. That's why we're taking Malek/Amb to Apophis' Palace, so they can gather intel on that artifact, once they have it we swoop down, pick them up, and we forget about this whole mess.**

_I could never forget Meredith and Eudocia! They were our mates! How could you even say-_

**I didn't mean forget Meredith and Eudocia, Aldwin. I will never forget them, I mean... well, they would never want us to just waste away thinking about them. They would want us to keep on going. **

_I know, I... miss them._

**As do I, Aldwin. As do I. We are nearing the planet, we'd best tell Malek and Amb.**

Aldwin cleared his throat and then said loudly, "Malek, Amb. We're nearing the planet."

A few seconds passed, then the back doors opened and Malek/Amb came out, yawning.

"We are ready." Malek, the symbiote, was in control. He was wearing a, in Aldwin's opinion, ridiculous-looking Goa'uld outfit. Malek caught Aldwin's eye, and sighed.

"Some Goa'uld have horrible taste. I think I'd rather go wearing an old woman's dress." He said. Aldwin grinned and turned back around to face the screen.

"What does Amb think about it?" Aldwin asked, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"I think it is ridiculous. I can't believe Garshaw actually convinced us to wear it." Amb answered. Aldwin's grin grew.

"What do you and Gerim think about it?" Amb asked him.

"I think the same as you. It is ridiculous." Aldwin answered. He then allowed Gerim access to his vocal cords.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in it." Gerim declared. Inside his own head, Aldwin chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

Tami rushed towards the kitchens; she was late for her shift. She burst through the door of the kitchen, and then looked around. Sardinia glanced up and smiled at Tami, her dark blue eyes lighting up. All the servants joked that Sardinia would help anyone, even if they had tried to kill her in the past. Tami smiled as she walked over to her.

"So, what we will be washing today?" Tami asked her. They were dish-washers. They both could stand being elbow-deep in steaming hot water, a fact that made them very useful.

"Well, simplified the Goa'uld guests will be having a feast." Sardinia said.

"Ahh... Meaning lots of cleaning."

"Indeed."

Tami sighed; they had been cleaning dirty dishes for about an hour. How much can those Goa'uld eat? She thought. Sardinia heard her sigh and asked, "Are you tired?"

"I'm tired of washing dishes, if that's what you mean." Tami answered.

_Malek, I'm stuffed. How much more are you going to eat? I don't think my body can handle this much food._

**Do not worry, Amb. I am filtering out most of the food. You have nothing to worry about.**

_Thanks Mal. _

**You are most welcome.**

Malek reached for another drumstick, knowing that if he didn't eat anything else, all the Goa'uld would look at him strangely. Luckily, there were no problems in being dropped off by Aldwin & Gerim and last he saw was the Tel'tak flying off into the atmosphere. Apophis himself was sitting on his throne where his slave girls rubbed his hair, he looked quite pleased.

_Oooh, what I would give to just punch him in his stupid nose._

**Easy, Amb. That type of thinking will get us nowhere.**

_I know. I just want to revenge my friends' deaths. Many Tok'ra have been killed by Apophis._

**I do as well. Believe me; it is taking a lot of self-control to not leap up and punch him.**

Just then Apophis stood up, "How would you all like some... entertainment?" At the nods, he motioned to a Jaffa. Malek couldn't hear what he said, but he had a feeling it wasn't anything good.

Tami suddenly smiled, her shift was finally over. Since she was so young, they made all her shifts very short. In fact, there was Zamia, who took over for her.

"My shift's over. Bye, Sardinia."

Sardinia looked up and smiled, "Goodbye, Tami."

Tami smiled back and left, almost 15 feet from the exit of the kitchen, a Jaffa grabbed her arm.

"Kree! Apophis wishes for entertainment, you will provide it for him." Tami's eyes widened at these words. She tried to run, but the Jaffa easily pulled her back. Tami struggled for a minute, and then sighed, it was no use. Looks like I'm going to have to provide entertainment for the great, big, evil snake. Oh joy, she thought, as the Jaffa yanked her along.

Malek glanced up as the door opened. A Jaffa came in, yanking along a young girl who looked terrified. Malek instantly felt pity for her; she only looked 13 or 14, at the most 15.

_She's terrified._ Amb noted.

**Indeed, I feel pity for her.**

Tami looked around, noting that an entire room of men was looking at her curiously. She hoped that Apophis' idea of entertainment didn't mean what she thought it meant. She was then yanked along to Apophis' side. He put a hand out on put it on her arm and squeezed it. He then spoke.

"This young female is Tau'ri. She was born on the first world and raised. I have decided to... put her out as a potential host. Do any of you have a young symbiote that is ready for implantation?" Apophis asked the room.

Tami noted that most of the men looked surprised. Especially the one in the middle of the table on the right side, Tami thought he was actually quite nice looking, with thick brown hair. There seemed something different about him. Tami gritted her teeth when Apophis suddenly grabbed her hair and jerked her.

"She is... tougher than the average child." He said, sneering. That annoyed Tami... greatly.

"For your information, I'm 13, a teenager not a child, Snakehead!" Tami said, glowering at him.

"She has spirit as you can tell." Apophis said; he had gripped her hair tighter when the insult flew at him.

_I personally like her, she called him a Snakehead! Nice..._

**I have to admit, that was good. **Malek stared at the young girl interestedly.

Apophis suddenly stood, dragging the girl along with him. Malek watched them.

_What is he doing? _Amb wondered.

**I do not know.**

Apophis opened his mouth, but he never got any words out, because suddenly the palace shook.

A loud male voice yelled, "We're under attack!" Apophis looked around, he halfway tossed the girl at a Jaffa and then he disappeared, presumably to hide... or to flee. Malek glanced around, all the Goa'uld were running for cover. The Jaffa were as well. Through the haze caused by the walls breaking, he could see the young girl running; her Jaffa capturer had let her go in order to flee.

_Follow her; she may know a safer way out!_ Amb said. Malek ran after her. Through the haze and the smoke, he could hear screaming and could see figures running for cover. The palace shook again; Malek could hear death gliders. In front of him, he could still see the girl running.


	5. Chapter 5

_How does she know where she is going?_ Amb wondered.

**She has probably been here for a little while. She is young and probably learned quickly. **Malek ran faster, nearly tripping on the outfit's hem. **Stupid thing. **

_*chuckle* _

**Oh, shut up. **

Tami ran through Apophis' palace, racing for the door. She knew that all the other servants were doing the same. Adana had told her not to try to save anyone, they would get out. Most the servants always lived, even if the palace was completely destroyed. There would always be a few servants to get out. Tami suddenly realized that someone was following her. She could see the cloudy figure about 15 feet behind her. Tami ripped around the corner and stopped, prepared to tackle the figure following her. The figure ripped around the corner five seconds later. Wham! Tami promptly did a flying tackle onto the figure. They both fell and the walls shook as glider fire hit them. Tami yanked on the figure's shoulders and yelled, "Why are you following me?" She could barely see his face, but she recognized it. It was one of the Goa'uld in the room! Her hands fastened on his throat, his hands were pinned because she was sitting on him, and so he had no chances of hitting her.

The Goa'uld struggled to talk. "All I... want to do... is to get out."

Tami's hands tightened. "I'm not buying that, Snakehead." The Goa'uld gasped for breath.

"Please... I'm Tok'ra. Let me... go." Tami's eyes widened at the word Tok'ra, and her hands slightly loosened.

"Why should I believe you? You could just be telling me lies..." Tami said. Suddenly, a piece of ceiling fell and wacked her on the head. Tami wobbled for a moment, and then fell into darkness.

Malek rolled to his feet and looked down. The 13 year-old girl lay there, unconscious. After a little prodding on Amb's part, he swooped down and picked her up. She was very light. Malek reached for the hidden Tok'ra communicator he had, and activated it.

Aldwin yawned and leaned back in the Tel'tak's main chair; he smiled contently and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, "ALDWIN! GERIM! I NEED YOU TO COME DOWN AND PICK US UP!" Came over the communicator... loudly. Aldwin jumped, literately, out of his chair. He grabbed the communicator and activated it.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Some Goa'uld is attacking, the walls are shaking and the ceiling is falling!" Malek said. Aldwin could hear death glider shots and people screaming.

"We're coming." Aldwin said, turning the power of the Tel'tak back on. He instantly began to fly towards the planet... and Malek/Amb.


	6. Chapter 6

**What is happening? **Gerim asked sleepily, he had just been woken up by the sounds of the Tel'tak being turned on.

_We have to go pick up Malek and Amb. A Goa'uld is attacking Apophis' planet. _

Malek muttered to himself as he ran for the cover of some trees, "Come on, Aldwin, Gerim. Move it." He glanced around for the Tel'tak. There it was!

"Aldwin, I'm over by the small patch of trees on your right!"

"Okay, I'm coming." Instantly the Tel'tak swung around and headed right towards him. Once it was above him, Malek saw the rings come down. He blinked and was suddenly standing on the ring platform of the Tel'tak.

"Go, go, go!" Malek yelled. He then turned and laid the girl on one of the trunks in the ring room.

Malek sighed; they were safely in Hyperspace and were heading towards their Tok'ra base.

Aldwin/Gerim came in. "Hey, who is the girl?" It was Gerim who asked.

"She's one of Apophis' servants. She's only 13, Gerim. I had to save her." Malek said, turning to Gerim mid-sentence.

He frowned at Gerim's face. "What is it?"

"She looks like... Meredith." Gerim whispered. He walked over to her and put his hand lightly on her face. Malek blinked and looked at her closely. Yes, he could see some similarities.

"Gerim, this girl is Tau'ri. They can't really be related." Malek said, trying to be gentle as he watched tears come to Gerim's eyes. Suddenly, his eyes closed and when they opened, Aldwin was in control. Aldwin lightly removed his hand from the Tau'ri's face.

"Gerim's right. She does look like Meredith." Aldwin said quietly. He turned around and walked slowly to the front of the Tel'tak. Malek followed him.

"Aldwin, Gerim..." Malek said.

2 hours later...

Tami moaned; her head hurt a lot. She could hear voices in the background.

"She's waking up." (Amb)

"Thanks, I have noticed that." (Aldwin)

"Here, put this on her head. It might wake her up more." (Amb) Tami suddenly felt a cool, wet piece of cloth touch her head. She opened her eyes and saw two extremely blurry figures. She blinked and they came into focus. The first one was a small young man with dark brown hair and eyes. The second was the Goa'uld that she had done the flying tackle on. Tami jerked away, and attempted to sit up. The Goa'uld forced her back down. So what did she do... she bit him on the hand.


	7. Chapter 7

"OW!" The Goa'uld yelled... in a regular man's voice. "She BIT me!" The other man chuckled. Tami scooted back, her eyes wide.

"You're a Goa'uld! Get away from me!" Tami yelled at him. The Goa'uld sighed.

"I'm not a Goa'uld, I'm Tok'ra. If I was a Goa'uld I would've already made you a host." The Goa'uld said. Tami shook her head as he tried to come closer; she pressed herself against the wall and glowered at him. He sighed.

"Okay, my name is Amb; I am host to Malek of the Tok'ra." Amb said. Tami kept on glaring.

"I'm Aldwin, host to Gerim." Aldwin said. Tami glanced at him.

**Maybe we can prompt her closer with food.**

_She's not an animal, Malek!_

**But she is a 13 year old girl who probably hasn't eaten in a while. **

Amb sighed and then leaned closer to Gerim/Aldwin and whispered Malek's idea in their ear. Aldwin nodded and walked over to one of the crates. He opened it up and pulled out a food package. He shut the lid and carried it over to the girl, and she pressed herself up against the wall harder. Aldwin stopped and laid the package on the crate she was sitting on, making sure to not get to close to her. She bit Amb, no knowing what she'd do next.

"Ok, what's your name?" Aldwin asked. The girl's eyes flickered over at him and then she went back to watching Malek/Amb. She doesn't trust him as much, Aldwin realized.

"Now there's no harm in at least telling us your name. We can't call you girl all the time now can we?" Aldwin said, making sure his voice sounded friendly; he even managed a smile.

"Tami." The girl suddenly said.

"What?" Amb said.

"That's my name... Tami." The girl said.

"Tami, ok." Aldwin tried out the name. "Well, Tami, we are all going to go and leave you here, but we're leaving the door open okay. We'll just be in the piloting area." Aldwin said, and he and Malek/Amb turned and left the ring room.

"She bit me." Amb said, as they left the room. Aldwin chuckled. He could've sworn he heard Tami giggle quietly, too.

Tami yawned; she had just eaten the food in the package, after staring at it for the better part of an hour. She had decided that if these Tok'ra were Goa'uld they probably would've (a) already had made her a host, (b) killed her, or (c) hurt her. So Tami decided that she could trust them... for now. But if they even made a move towards her... they will find themselves lying down on the floor. Tami didn't look like it, but she was actually pretty strong for her size. Tami quietly lied down on the crate and fell asleep.

When she awoke, she had a slightly different view. Above her was light blue crystal. Tami frowned.

"I see you're awake." Tami jerked around at the voice. It was an old woman.

"Hello." Tami said, looking at her kindly face.

"Hello, my name is Sarouche. I've been told your name is Tami. Are my sources correct?" Sarouche said, smiling.

"Yes." Tami said, looking around. "Where am I?"

"You are in the Tok'ra tunnels... One of the top secret Tok'ra bases spread throughout the galaxy." Sarouche said. Tami looked at her, curiosity showing. "Are you Tok'ra?"

"Yes. I am host to Selmak, the eldest Tok'ra symbiote alive. But you do not have to be afraid of her, she is very kind." Sarouche said, smiling.

"So Kameka wasn't lying to me." Tami whispered.

"Who is Kameka?" Sarouche asked.

"She's a servant in Apophis' palace on, er, Chulak. She loved to tell stories and... Well, she was the first one ever to tell me about the Tok'ra. I think she actually wanted to be a host." Tami explained.

"How old is she?"

"I don't know... about 23, 24... Maybe even 25." Tami said. Sarouche smiled.

"What does she look like?"

"She has brown hair and eyes, is actually quite tall. She always has her hair up in a bun." Tami said. Then, "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, we might meet her one day, and if she would be a willing host... well, we might need her... someday."

"Oh... yeah, she told me that Tok'ra only take willing hosts. Is that true?" Tami asked.

"Yes it is. Selmak and I share my body equally." Sarouche said. "By the way, is it true you bit Amb/Malek?"

"Yes." Tami said. Sarouche chuckled.

"They were complaining about that for a while. It was amusing." Sarouche said, smiling. Tami smiled as well.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ahh... you are awake." Tami glanced around. Standing in the doorway was a young woman. She looked a lot like Sam with dark blond hair. The woman smiled.

"My name is Rosha. I am host to Jolinar of Malkshur." Rosha said. Behind her, a man peeked in the room. "And this man behind me is Martouf, host to Lantash." Martouf smiled at her.

"Hello." Tami said, shyly smiling. Sarouche got up and walked over to the two other Tok'ra, or four, depending on how you looked at it. Sarouche quietly conversed with them and then turned to Tami.

"Tami, I have to go. Martouf/Lantash will look after you." Sarouche said.

"Where will you be?" Tami asked.

"I have to go to a Council Meeting with Rosha/Jolinar. Martouf/Lantash will show you to your new quarters... and show you a where a few sets of clothing. Those servant clothes are... horrible." Sarouche said. Tami nodded, and Sarouche /Selmak and Rosha/Jolinar left. Tami looked up at Martouf/Lantash.

"Come on, Tami." Martouf said, looking down at her. Tami swung her legs over to the side and stood up on wobbly legs. Martouf reached out a hand to steady her, and Tami instinctively jerked away, falling back on the bed. Martouf put his hands up.

"Okay, no touching. I understand." Martouf said, backing away a few steps.

**She must have been abused by Apophis... or the Jaffa. She doesn't like touching. **Lantash mused.

_At least, she doesn't like men touching her._ Martouf said, watching as Tami got back up; she was watching him warily.

Tami watched Martouf warily as she got back up. Martouf smiled at her and led the way to her new quarters. Once, they got there, Martouf told her where to find the bathing pools. Martouf then turned to go.

"Er, Martouf. Sarouche said to show me where clothing is." Tami said quietly. Martouf stopped and then turned back around.

"Oh, yes. I nearly forgot. Some clothing is in this..." Martouf said, opening the practically hidden doors in the wall. Hanging inside the closet was 4 light brown, small Tok'ra outfits, 2 dress outfits, and 3 skirts and shirts to wear. At the bottom were shoes: 2 pairs of boots (that look like leg wrappings) and a pair of high heels.

"Oh, thanks, Martouf." Tami said, Martouf smiled at her and then left. Tami breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh and Tami." Tami jumped. It was Martouf again. "Soap is already down by the pools." Tami nodded at him and he left, again. Tami sighed; grabbed a light brown Tok'ra outfit and walked down to the bathing pools.

In the bathing area, there was 3 large pools, meant for large groups of people; 4 medium-sized pools; and 5 small pools meant for one person each. In one of the medium pools, a Tok'ra couple was thrashing around and Tami averted her eyes. She grabbed some soap and a towel, and then quickly walked over to one of the small pools, undressed quickly, and hopped in. The water was warm against her skin. Tami smiled contently and closed her eyes while she sat on the underwater ledge and then she opened her eyes. She grabbed the soap and quickly cleaned herself. After she was all done, she dried herself off, hobbled over to the wall, and quickly dressed in the Tok'ra outfit, when she realized she forgot shoes. She sighed, and then looked around. Tami put the soap in the basket labeled 'soap' and the towel in the large basket labeled 'dirty towels'. She then started to walk barefoot back to her quarters.

15 minutes later...

Tami groaned; she was definitely lost.

"Why are you groaning Tami?" Tami jumped at the voice and then turned around to find Martouf/Lantash smiling.

"I can't find my quarters." Tami said. Martouf's smile widened.

"Come on, I'll show you." Martouf said, and so, Tami followed him back to her quarters.

As she went into her quarters, Martouf looked down and then asked, "Tami?"

"Yes Martouf." Tami said, turning towards him.

"Why are you barefoot?"

"Because I forgot my shoes when I went to the bathing pools." Tami said. Martouf chuckled.  
"Bye Martouf." Tami said, as she walked into her quarters.

"Bye Tami." Tami heard Martouf say. Tami walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of boots, walked over to her bed, and then pulled them on. There, her outfit was complete. Tami got up and looked into the mirror.

"Tami?" It was Sarouche.

"Hello Saroosh." Tami greeted her. Sarouche smiled and walked into the room. She stopped.

"My, you look Tok'ra." Sarouche said, studying Tami.

"Really?" Tami asked, looking down at herself.

"Yes." Sarouche said. Tami looked back up at her and smiled. "I have some good news for you Tami."

"Really, what is it?" Tami asked.

"Well, the Tok'ra don't really allow unblended humans to stay with us much. But the Grand Council has made an exception for you, because of your age. Unless you could go back to your homeworld, you can stay with the Tok'ra."

Tami sighed. "I wish I could go back to Earth, but... we have what is called on iris over our Stargate, I mean Chaapa'ai, without the correct code and transmitter, I'll just go... splat; instant death." Sarouche winced.


	9. Chapter 9

"So without this transmitter, you cannot get back home safely." Sarouche asked Tami. They were eating in the mess hall.

"Exactly... and, er, we call the transmitter a GDO. I know the code; I just don't have the GDO." Tami explained. Sarouche frowned. "So if one of your teams doesn't have this GDO, they wouldn't be able to get home?"

"Basically." Tami said, putting down her bowl. She had just finished eating.

"Isn't that quite dangerous?" Sarouche asked.

"Yes it is, but most of our teams get home safely. Maybe a bit banged up, but they usually get better. Only once has a team just disappeared. Usually if a team is overdue, General Hammond sends in SG-1, that's my dad's team, to rescue them." Tami said happily.

"Your father; what is he like?" Sarouche asked.

"Oh, he's great. He tries to act tough but he's just faking it. I haven't seen him for a little over 3 months. I miss him."

Sarouche smiled a sad smile, "I bet he misses you as well, Little Tau'ri." Tami glanced up at her.

"Tau'ri? What does that mean?"

"It means human. Malek told me that Apophis said that you were from the first world." Sarouche said, watching her face carefully.

"Yeah, Daniel said told me something like that. He told me that Earth's people are called the Tau'ri on other worlds. I guess I didn't really believe him." Tami said quietly.

"Who is Daniel?" Sarouche asked.

"Oh, Daniel is a scientist, an archeologist. He's the one who figured out how to work the Star—I mean, Chaapa'ai. His wife Sha're is the host of... um, Amaunet." Tami said. Sarouche glanced up at the name 'Amaunet'.

"Maybe one day we can rescue your friend's wife, remove Amaunet, and reunite them." Sarouche said. Tami smiled. "Daniel would like that. He loves her very dearly." Tami said. Sarouche nodded.

"One day we will free all Goa'uld hosts." Sarouche declared. Tami smiled.

"That would be great." Tami said.

"Indeed it would be." Sarouche said, smiling. She suddenly got a glazed look in her eyes. Then she smiled. "By the way, Selmak would like to talk to you. Would you feel comfortable enough to speak with her?"

Tami swallowed hard, and slowly nodded. "I guess."

Sarouche's eyes closed and then she opened them. "Hello, Tami. My name is Selmak." It was strange hearing a symbiote's vocal distortion coming from Sarouche's mouth.

Tami quietly said, "Hello, er, Selmak, nice to meet you."

**She is nervous. **Selmak declared, watching Tami carefully.

_Well, considering what she could've gone through when she was one of Apophis' servants. It is to be expected, she has probably suffered at the hands of Goa'uld. _Sarouche said.

**I know, but at least she knows how different we are from the Goa'uld, so at least she isn't as terrified as she could be. **

_Yes, that is quite good._

"So... Tami. Surely you have other friends other than Daniel." Sarouche said, taking back control.

"Yeah, I have tons. There's Samantha Carter, but everyone calls her Sam. She's a scientist and is very nice. There's Cassandra Fraiser, she's known as Cassie. She came from Hanka, the only survivor." She stopped at Sarouche's surprised look.

"What?" Tami asked her.

"There was a survivor? We went there after the attack, there were bodies everywhere." Sarouche said.

"Yeah, Cassandra; she was adopted by our head medical doctor, Dr. Janet Fraiser."

"We are both glad that there was a survivor." Sarouche said slowly. Tami opened her mouth to reply, when suddenly, a voice yelled, "Evacuation! The Goa'uld have detected our presence; evacuation!"

Sarouche jumped up. "Come Tami, we need to help with the evacuation!" Tami quickly jumped up and followed Sarouche. She directed Tami to grab everything in her quarters and put it into a crate, and then set it outside her room. Tami did so and then Sarouche told her to grab whatever a Tok'ra told her to grab.

1 month later...

Tami had become a symbiote-less Tok'ra in a month. Sarouche/Selmak had taught her Goa'uld, Martouf taught her evacuation procedures, Lantash taught her how to fight, Rosha/Jolinar taught her about Goa'uld technology, and Aldwin/Gerim taught her about the actual tunnels. She had become quite comfortable talking to the hosts and their symbiotes, although it took a while to get used to Lantash. She had also gotten used to Malek/Amb, Tami teased them about being bitten by her; they took the teasing well. The only Tok'ra that she didn't like was Cordesh and the feelings were mutual. Tami learned that he was on the council and was the only one who voted against her staying; Hence the dislike on Tami's part.

"Tami? What are you doing?" Lantash asked her. Tami glanced up at him.

"I'm drawing the Chaapa'ai. Well, attempting to draw it anyway." Tami said, looking back down at her datapad. The Tok'ra datapads were designed to be touch screen and Tami took advantage of that fact, she converted one into a touch drawing-pad! Lantash lightly turned Tami's datapad towards him and studied it.

"This is very good." He complimented her. Tami grinned at him and then turned the datapad back towards her. She touched the save button and then exited the drawing section. She then brought up her schedule.

"I have Council Duty and Analysis today. What do you have?" Tami said. Lantash opened his mouth to answer and then closed it, he then frowned.

"Haven't checked yet. One moment, can I take this?" Lantash asked her. Tami nodded; Lantash took the datapad and pulled up his and Martouf's own schedule from the central database.

"Council duty." He said, with a slight trace of annoyance. Tami sighed.

"Oh the joy that is Council Duty. Three hours of standing next to a wall that we can't even lean upon for fear of impaling ourselves on the spikes that the Engineers thought would be a Really Good Idea to place there, listening to the Council argue about minutia until we really _do_ want to impale ourselves." Tami said to Lantash. He smirked.

"Yes, that is an accurate description of Council Duty." He muttered loud enough for Tami to hear. She chuckled.

Martouf was singing. And what was worse, he was doing it internally so Lantash couldn't block it out.

**Martouf, if I were to stop your heart, do you think it would be considered murder or suicide? **

_*still singing* _

**Martouf... Martouf! MARTOUF! **

_Yes?_

***mental glower* **

_*mental smile*_

***mental sigh***

Lantash blinked. Beside him, Tami looked just as bored. In fact she looked as if she was about ready to drop off to sleep. Lantash lightly poked Tami to wake her up more. She twitched and glanced at him. Lantash raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled a tight smile. Luckily about 10 minutes later the Council meeting ended and the 'guards' were free to leave. Lantash smiled contently as soon as it ended.

"I'm so glad that's over. I don't think I could've stayed awake much longer." Tami said to him.

"I too am glad that it is over." Lantash said, slightly yawning.

"Well, I have 2 hours until I have to report to Analysis. I think I'm going to go take a nap." Tami said as they walked down a long tunnel. "When is Rosha & Jolinar due back from their mission?" She suddenly asked.

"Hmm... they should arrive in..." Lantash couldn't even finish his sentence, because, suddenly, the familiar alarm came on. It had a month since Tami had heard the alarm but she still remembered it.

"Evacuation! The Goa'uld have detected our presence; evacuation!" The voice thundered. Tami now knew that it was the voice of Garshaw of Belote/Yosuuf. Tami and Martouf/Lantash began to run to their assigned areas. They didn't need to stop by their quarters. Another Tok'ra would get their personal items.

The tunnels shook, Tami glanced up at the ceiling. All the other Tok'ra had already retreated through the Chaapa'ai; all that were left was Martouf/Lantash, Amb/Malek, and her. Tami was in a Tok'ra lab, she was supposed to help by wiping the computer's memory (the Tok'ra discovered that she was very good at wiping computers' memories). But a large ceiling chunk had landed on the computer, and they had to make sure nothing was left for the Goa'uld to salvage. Malek was busy trying to lift the huge chunk off of the computer.

"It will not budge!" Malek yelled. The ceiling shook again. Tami stood behind him.

"Martouf, you need to come help Malek! Maybe if you both try together..." Tami said, looking over at him. Martouf was standing just outside the doorway of the lab. Suddenly large chunks of ceiling rained down between Martouf and the other two (or 3, depending on how you look at it). Tami lost consciousness as a large chunk of ceiling hit her on the head.

Tami woke up and groaned. She looked around, and saw Malek/Amb lying face-down on the floor. She crawled over to him; there was a large puddle of blood pooling underneath him.

"Malek? Amb?" Tami quietly whispered. He didn't move. Tami hesitated and then flipped him over onto his back. His eyes weakly opened.

"Tami..." Amb whispered.

"Shhh... I'm here, Amb. Don't worry, I'm here." Tami said, sliding his head onto her lap. Amb looked up at her.

"I'm dying." Amb whispered. Tami's hands lightly tightened on his hair.

"No, you're going to pull through. Malek will heal you then we'll get out of this mess." Tami said.

"No, Malek's trying, but my injuries... are too severe." He suddenly frowned. "Do you... hear that?" Tami listened.

She suddenly heard a very quiet, "Tami! Malek! Amb! Are you okay?" Martouf!, Tami realized.

"Martouf, I'm okay, but Amb & Malek aren't!" She yelled back. The tunnels shook; loud explosions rocked the tunnels.

"I'll get through and help you!" She heard Martouf's voice say. She then heard rocks being moved.

"See, Martouf'll get through, we'll carry you to the Chaapa'ai and take you to the healers. It'll be okay." Tami said.

"Tami, it'll take Martouf about... 20 minutes to get through... those rocks; by then we... will be dead." Amb said, closing his eyes. Tami shook her head.

"Nooo... You can't die, the Tok'ra need you." Tami said.

"No... they need you, Tami O'Neill... of the Tau'ri." Amb said, lightly smiling at her. Tami suddenly got an idea.

"Amb, is Malek dying?" Tami said, wiping her hand across her forehead. It came away bloody.

"No." Amb said, blinking up at her.

"Then maybe I can save one of you." Tami said, looking into his eyes.

20 minutes later...

Martouf heaved another rock out of the way.

"Martouf!" He heard Tami yell, "You're almost through." Martouf heaved another, last rock out of the way. Tami's face and upper body filled the hole that it created. She looked pale; blood streaked across her face. Martouf sensed a symbiote inside of her. Behind her, he could see a body lying on the floor.

Tami answered his unspoken question. "Amb's dead. Malek's inside me." Martouf nodded, and he reached in and pulled her out. She stumbled and almost fell. Martouf caught her and began to carry her in his arms.

"We need to destroy the rest of the tunnels; the computer's memory may not be permanently deleted." Tami said; Martouf nodded. The tunnels shook. He quickly pulled a destroying crystal from a pouch hanging from his waist. Garshaw had given it to him, just in case the Jaffa swarmed the tunnels. He hit it against a nearby wall and the tunnels began to destroy themselves. Martouf rushed to the rings, hoping that he wouldn't be ringing up into an ambush by Jaffa. He activated the rings and in an instant both he and Tami/Malek were on the surface. BOOM! An Al'kesh fired its weapons at him. Martouf quickly raced for the Chaapa'ai, he put Tami down, and began dialing a random address.

**Martouf, hurry!**

_I know Lantash! I am hurrying._

The Al'kesh circled for another round; obviously getting ready to fire.

**Tami... what planet is Martouf dialing?** Tami jumped at the 'voice' and she glanced around. A loud exasperated sigh vibrated inside her brain. **It's just me Tami. Malek... you know... your new symbiote.**

_Oh, I'm sorry. I just didn't expect... that particular sensation. _Weapons from the Al'kesh blasted down from the sky.

**That Al'kesh's weapons is either really messed up or the shooter is really, really bad. By the way the sensation takes a while to get used to; well, according to a few of my old hosts. **Tami suddenly felt a great sadness.

"Martouf... why do I feel really, really sad?" Tami asked him. He glanced up at her face as he finished dialing.

"You are feeling Malek's sadness of losing Amb." Martouf said, as they both leaped into the Chaapa'ai, and came out into woods. The Chaapa'ai shut down. Martouf raced to the khatiun (dialing device) and inputted another address. They raced through again. They did this for two other worlds and then finally went to the Tok'ra's new base.

2 months later...

"MALEK!" Garshaw yelled. Tami visibly winced.

_Okay, what did you do now, Mal?_

**Nothing! I swear! I'm telling you, that woman just hates me.**

Tami sighed and turned to look Garshaw of Belote.

"Garshaw, what is the matter?" Tami asked the irritable councilor.

"Okay, where is it?" She growled. She looked ready to attack someone. Tami blinked.

"Where is what?"

"The report from the Amanna mission!" Garshaw practically yelled.

**Oh. Crap. I completely forgot to do that. **Malek hissed inside her head.

_Okay, you tell her that. I'm not going to suffer her wrath again, Malek. _Tami forced her symbiote into control.

"Well, Ummm...Master Garshaw. I, er, well, we kind of forgot to finish it, but it'll be on your desk soon." Malek said through clenched teeth.

"It had better be Malek, or you'll be doing toilet duty for 3 months." Garshaw said. Malek nodded and then she turned and raced back to her quarters.

**There... finished.**

_Malek, you shouldn't leave things to do later. You're such a procrastinator._

***mental sigh* Sorry, Tami, I just forgot. You did too, though. **

_I know, but writing reports is your job! Last time I wrote a report for Garshaw she completely freaked because it wasn't in the correct format._

**That was hilarious... and a little scary. I don't think I saw Garshaw act like that since the time Lantash dared me to match him drink for drink and we both woke up in the healing chamber. She came in and shrieked at us for not acting responsibly. **

_*mental smirk*_

***mental sigh* She assigned us pool cleaning duties for a month. It was horribly boring. **

_That's why you shouldn't drink, Mal. Bad things happen... _

**Tell me about it. Never dare Lantash to do anything; Martouf was furious with him for drinking so much. Amb was furious with me, too.**

_I would've been furious as well. _

**Does that mean I'm not allowed to drink?**

_Okay, how does this sound? I forbid you to drink when I'm in the same room as you. *big mental grin*_

**But... hold on. Tami... *small mental smile and a short chuckle as Malek realizes what Tami just said* **

_See you thought it was funny! HAH! I made you chuckle. I am funny!_

**Okay, Tami. Let's go put this on Garshaw's desk before she has a cow...** Malek got up from her desk and headed out the door in the direction of Garshaw's office.

_Or we lose it... or she comes looking for it..._

***mental shiver at thought of Garshaw coming to look for report* don't scare me Tami.**

_*mental chuckle*_

Colonel Jack O'Neill was a mess. Daniel Jackson watched as he just lay on the couch.

"Jack... Tami may still be alive. We don't know." Daniel said.

"Indeed O'Neill. Tami-O'Neill may be alive and well." Teal'c said; he stood beside Daniel. Tami had disappeared on a mission over 6 months ago.

"Jack, we will find her. I promise you. We will, and we will save Sha're as well." Daniel said. He glanced at Samantha Carter; she just stood there. She caught Daniel's glance and nodded.

"Sir, we will rescue her." Sam said, turning her glaze back over to the man lying on the couch.

"I know. I keep telling myself that, but so far there hasn't been any sign of her. I've just about given up." Jack said, sitting up and looking at his team carefully.

"We will, Jack. Don't worry." Daniel said. Jack looked at him with haunted eyes.

"I hope we will." Jack said sadly.


	10. Chapter 10

-Author's note: Sorry it has taken me so long to get this out... Had major writer's block and was EXTREMELY busy with school and life in general . Thanks for your patience! :)

2 weeks later... [Note: Cordesh was already found out by Tami/Malek. He has already been removed from his host and put on the surface.]

SG-1 was on a sandy planet. "No signs of life sir." Sam said to Jack. He nodded. Daniel was walking towards the dunes.

"Daniel! Where are you going?" Jack said.  
"I'm just going to see what's over the dunes over there." Daniel said, turning towards him and pointing his thumb at the dunes he was heading towards. Jack shrugged.

"Dunes it is." He said, and SG-1 headed towards the dunes. They were almost to the dunes when they were surrounded by about a dozen men with staff weapons popping up out of the sand. Jack jerked and pointed his weapon at the nearest one. Sam and Teal'c did the same. Daniel just put his hands up.

"Er... hello, my name is Daniel Jackson. We come in peace." Daniel said.

"Daniel! We don't tell potentially hostile forces our name." Jack hissed at him. A man stepped forward. He had no weapon.

"Are you the team known as SG-1?" He questioned.

"Maybe." Jack said, pointing his weapon at him. He ignored it.

"My name is Martouf." The man said. "We have heard of you."

"Ahh..." Jack said.

"We have been told that the leader is Jack O'Neill; the one who will talk first is Daniel Jackson; the woman is Samantha Carter; and the Jaffa with the Apophis sect is Teal'c." Martouf said. Sam frowned. "I know more about you as well. Daniel Jackson is the husband of the host of Amaunet; her name is Sha're. Jack O'Neill had 2 children, one named Charlie who died when he was 10; the other Tami, the twin of Charlie. Teal'c has one son..." He was interrupted by Jack.

"Ack; okay, fine you know a lot about us. But we know nothing about you." Jack said. "Besides, you could've gotten your information from someone."

"You are correct, Colonel O'Neill. We did get our information from someone. As for us, we are Tok'ra, or against Ra, or we have been described as Rebel Goa'uld." That part got their attention.

"Goa'uld?" Daniel questioned.

"We are Tok'ra, not Goa'uld." Martouf said. "Come, we will take you to the one who gives us the information, but there is one condition. You must leave your weapons with us."

"Ahhh no." Jack said.

"We will not harm you." Martouf said.

"Jack..." Daniel said. Jack sighed, and relinquished his weapon to the men.

They were quickly led by Martouf to some hidden rings and down into the Tok'ra tunnels. Martouf took off his hat, and turned towards SG-1.

"Come. We will take you to our leader as we find..." The rest Martouf's sentence was drowned out by noises of shouting. He instead waved them on until they reached a large chamber. A woman came in and Martouf left.

"Come." She said, her voice echoing in a Goa'uld symbiote vocal distortion. Jack stiffened. "I am Garshaw of Belote." The woman introduced herself.

"You're a Goa'uld!" He said, wishing for his P-90.

"We are not! We are Tok'ra!" Garshaw said, her eyes glowing.

"Okay, then what's with the glowing eyes! It might have something to do with a little reptilian activity in your heads!" Jack said.

"We have symbiotic creatures within us yes." Garshaw said. Teal'c was staring at her.

"You are Garshaw of Belote?" He asked, seeming surprised.

"Yes." Garshaw said.

"She is the most hunted Goa'uld of all time." Teal'c said loud enough for his team to hear. He was still staring at her. They didn't even notice the small figure come up.

"Ok, so what? You're a hunted Goa'uld." Jack said.

"We have a symbiotic relationship with each other." Martouf had come back in.

"We share the body, dad." A voice said. SG-1 whirled around as one.

"Tami?" Jack said his eyes wide. There stood Tami, dressed in similar garb as Martouf; alive and well.

"Missed me?" Tami asked him.

"I thought you were dead!" Jack said, walking past a stunned Daniel. He grabbed her in a big bear hug. "I don't think I will ever let you out of my sight again." He said, holding her.

"Unfortunately, yeah you will have to dad." Tami said, still pressed into her dad's chest. Jack let go of her.

"What do you mean kiddo?" He said, confused.

Tami sighed. Jack was staring at Tami. "I just can't because I am a Tok'ra. That's what all these people are; A host and symbiote sharing the body equally." Tami explained.

"You're a host." Daniel said, realization about what Tami was saying set in. Jack's eyes widened. He stepped away from his daughter.

"But a willing one, my symbiote would never stop me from having control or stop me from talking." Tami said.

"We have a truly symbiotic relationship." Martouf said. Tami smiled at SG-1, and she glanced behind them.

"I am me, Tami O'Neill. My blending hasn't changed me at all." Tami said. She suddenly turned to Daniel. "By the way, Daniel, I think your happiness level is going to go up in a few seconds. Turn around." Tami said, Daniel and Sam both turned around.

"Sha're?" Daniel said. Jack couldn't help himself, he turned around. Then, in the doorway, stood Sha're.

"Daniel!" She rushed for him and Daniel grabbed her in a tight embrace.

"Amaunet has just been removed from Sha're. She is now free of her." Tami said, smiling. Jack, Sam, and Teal'c turned away from the rejoicing couple.

"How..." Jack asked her.

"One of our operatives found her in Apophis' destroyed palace. She was brought here and Amaunet was removed two days ago." Tami said.

"Okay, so you removed the snake from Sha're. But how are we actually supposed to trust you. You could've implanted her with another snake." Jack said, glaring at Garshaw.

**Why won't your father believe us when we say that we are not like the Goa'uld?**

_He's stubborn and horrified at my telling him that I'm a host to you, Mal. He hides it by being an idiot._

**Well, he's doing a good job at being an idiot. **

Tami lightly chuckled. Garshaw glared at her for a second and then resumed talking to Jack.

**Do you want me to take control? You can rest for a little while.**

_No, I'm fine. Besides, my dad would probably freak and think that you took control forcibly._

**Ahh... you have a point. I will just make suggestions. **

_That sounds good to me._

Tami felt like banging her head into a metal wall, or even better impaling herself on the large pointy spikes in the council chambers. SG-1 still refused to accept the truth; that they were Tok'ra, not Goa'uld. Although, Daniel had started to accept it, Sha're had helped to convince him.

_Malek, how long have we been arguing?_

**About 1 hour, 17 minutes...**

_Ugh, this is giving me a headache. _

**No it isn't. I see no sign of a headache forming.**

_Malek, it's an expression. _

**Oh, sorry.**

_That's okay._

"We are Tok'ra; we have a symbiotic relationship with between us. We are not like the Goa'uld. We do not suppress our hosts." Garshaw said through clenched teeth. She was visibly getting angry with SG-1. Tami hoped that they wouldn't cross her patience line. Bad things happened when Garshaw got really ticked.

_I really hope that dad will stop before Garshaw really gets mad._

**I do as well. Most likely, we'll be on the receiving end of her temper... again. Not something I want to go through... again.**

15 minutes later...

"Fine, you're not Goa'uld. Whatever!" Jack said, throwing up his hands. He had obviously gotten tired of arguing with Garshaw.

**Whoah, we're done! YES!**

Tami winced as Malek celebrated. It was then decided that Tami and Martouf would show SG-1 and Sha're (although she already knew) around the tunnels. This displeased Malek to no end.

**Why do we have to show them around? **

_Because they are my friends and Jack is my dad. _

**At least now I see where you get that annoying stubborn streak of yours. **

_I don't have a stubborn streak, Malek. _

**Yes you do.**

_No I don't._

**Yes you do.**

_No I don't._

**Yes you do.**

_Malek..._

**Yes? **

_Shut up please._

**That is impossible. **

_*mental glower*_

***mental smile***

Tami ignored Malek's mental smile as she weaved her way through the tunnels with Martouf beside her and SG-1 and Sha're behind.

"Martouf, I think we should introduce them to Selmak and Saroosh. What do you and Lantash think about that?" Tami asked him.

"That sounds like a good idea, Tami. Lantash agrees." Martouf said; he seemed distracted.

"Martouf... what's wrong?" Tami asked him, she knew that look.

"Jolinar and Rosha haven't returned on time from their mission. I'm worried about them." Martouf said, glancing over at her.

Tami put a small hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay. Don't worry, they always find a way to come home." Martouf nodded and looked down at her.

"I hope their luck hasn't run out on them." Martouf said quietly, so only Tami could hear.

**Tell them that I have every faith that they'll return safe and sound. **

Tami smiled and said, "Malek says that she has every faith that they'll return safe and sound." Martouf nodded again.

"Thanks." Martouf said.

**You're welcome.**

"She says 'you're welcome'." Tami said. She then turned around to make sure SG-1 and Sha're were still following them. They were. They turned and Tami led them into Saroosh's/Selmak's quarters.

"This is Saroosh and Selmak, guys." Tami said. "They are the oldest Tok'ra ever, and a good friend of mine. Unfortunately, Saroosh, the host, is dying."

"How old is the host?" Daniel asked. He had his arm around Sha're.

"Saroosh'll be 203 years in a few days." Tami said.

"We are hoping to find a new host for Selmak... if one of you want to volunteer..." Martouf said slowly. It took less than a second for that message to sink in.

"Whoah! Like become a host! Ummm, sorry but no thanks." Jack said, shaking his head.

Sam said, "Me neither." Her eyes had widened considerably at the mention of becoming a host.

"Sorry, I'll have to pass as well." Daniel said. His arm tightened around Sha're.

"We would never force you to become a host, you must understand that." Garshaw said. They were back in the Council Chambers.

"Well, as long as you take no for an answer." Jack said to her. A muscle in Garshaw's jaw twitched.

"Tami, may I speak to you for a second." Garshaw suddenly asked, turning towards her.

"Sure." Tami said. She followed her outside the Council Chambers.

"Why don't they trust us?" Garshaw demanded once they were out of earshot of the Council Chambers.

Tami sighed. "We have given them no reasons for them to trust us. Before we go giving offers to them to become hosts, we need to show them reasons why they should become hosts. We can't just offer it too them the first day they learn about us." Tami said.

**Exactly, couldn't have said it better myself, Tami. **

_Thanks Mal._

**Welcome.**

"We have given them reasons for them to trust us. Sha're and you are the reasons!" Garshaw said, sounding highly annoyed.

"Ok, then we can't give the offer the first day they learn about us. We have to give them some time. Allow them to get to know us some more." A slight pause. "I also think maybe they'd be a little more... comfortable talking to Yosuuf by the way. Maybe you ought to give her control." Tami said slowly. Garshaw sighed and nodded. "Perhaps you are correct." Her head bowed and when it came up, Yosuuf was in control.

"Okay, are we ready?" Yosuuf asked.

"Yep, come on." Tami said. Tami then turned and led the way back to the Council Chambers.

Yosuuf spoke. "Hello, I am Yosuuf. I am Garshaw's host." SG-1 looked slightly stunned.

"Garshaw might have been a little too... intense in her talking to you. I apologize on her behalf. She can be a little overbearing." Yosuuf said slowly. Tami had to grin a little at that.

As Yosuuf turned to go after talking to SG-1, Jack O'Neill asked, "Hey, are we prisoners here?"

"Well, we cannot have you wandering the tunnels without supervision. Surely you must realize and understand this." Yosuuf said.

"Well, my daughter can... supervise... us." Jack said. Tami closed her eyes in frustration.

**Do you want me to take control?**

_No I'm fine... _

Yosuuf glanced at Tami. "If Tami wants too, she can stay here, but you cannot wander around the tunnels with only one Tok'ra. Garshaw and I will not allow it."

"Ahhh... I see." Jack said slowly. Yosuuf nodded and then walked away. Tami watched her go and then turned to SG-1.

"So, how have you all been?" Tami asked them.

**LALALALALALALALA!**

_MALEK! Shush it!_

**But I am soooo bored, Tami. And this is infuriating!**

_Malek... just cool it. Okay? _

**Fine *huffs* **

*silence*

_I'm sorry, Mal._

**It's okay, I forgive you. And I'm sorry about singing. **

_That's okay, I forgive you too._

They were listening to Jack rant about what was going on back on Earth.

**I wonder if he even realizes that we've stopped listening.**

_Probably not, and he's talking to me, not you. _

**I know.**

_That's it._

"Dad, please stop. I really don't care what cars are selling for nowadays." Tami said, putting her hand up. He stopped.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry. I got a little out of control. Sorry." Jack apologized.

"Tami, how long are they going to keep us here?" Daniel asked her.

"Ummm... I don't know. I could go ask..." She trailed off as Yosuuf/Garshaw entered the chambers.

"You may leave, SG-1, Sha're. I have spoken to the Council. Maybe, we'll be able to form an alliance some other time." Yosuuf said.

"We'll get our weapons back." Jack said, standing up.

"Of course." Yosuuf said.

"Ok, that's good enough for me. Tami, come on." Jack said, turning to go.

"Without Tami, she is Tok'ra and must remain with us." Yosuuf said.

"Ahhh... No, sorry. I'm not leaving my daughter." Jack said.

_Oh, great. We have a problem._

**Yes, we do, Tami. Yes we do.**

"Dad, I have to remain here. I am Tok'ra. I can't just leave." Tami said. Jack turned towards her.

"You are coming young lady and that's final." Jack said sternly.

"Sorry dad. I have to stay. Just give me a GDO and I'll visit, okay. I remember the code." Tami said, looking up at him. "I have to stay."

"But I can't leave you. You're my daughter..." Jack said sadly.

"Who is in very good hands." Tami said.

"Ummm... I have a question." Sam said slowly. Tami looked over at her, glad for the interruption.

"Yes Sam." Tami said.

"Can a symbiote heal cancer?" Sam asked.

Tami heard Malek say **yes. **"Yes, they can. Why do you ask?" Tami said curious.

"My dad is dying from cancer. Maybe if Selmak can save him, he might agree to it." Sam said.

"Carter..." Jack said.  
"Sorry, sir, it's just... maybe we need a little more trust. We really do need allies." Sam said. Yosuuf's head bowed.

"You might have a host for Selmak?" Garshaw, who had taken control, asked. She looked hopeful.

"Yes, my father. He's dying and if Selmak can save his life, I think he'd agree to it." Sam said.

"Very well, you may go." Garshaw said.

"Okay, but on one condition. Tami returns with us." Jack said his glaze defiant.

_Oh dad, why do you have to do this?_

"Jack..." Daniel said.

"Ack, I'm not losing her again, Daniel." Jack said.

"Dad..." Tami said.

"No, you're coming with us. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." Jack said.

"Dad, you'll be coming back in less than an hour." Tami said, "I'll be waiting for you when you come back."

Jack sighed, "Fine." SG-1 then left the room, Jack glancing back at the last second.

Tami turned to Garshaw, "I'll be in Saroosh's/Selmak's quarters." Garshaw nodded her consent and Tami quickly walked towards the elderly Tok'ra's quarters.

_Malek, you may take control if you wish._

**If you do not mind, then I shall.**

Tami's head bowed and then Malek was fore. She walked into Saroosh's/Selmak's quarters. She quickly walked to their side.

"Selmak, we may have a host for you. Come on, just another hour. You can both do this." Malek said, sad at seeing her friend this way.

"Malek?" Selmak asked quietly.

"Yes, what is it?" Malek asked her.

"We will be fine, don't worry about us. I can keep Saroosh going for another 2 days, but no longer than that." Selmak said. Then, "Who are you planning to become my host?"

"Major Samantha Carter's father, he is dying from cancer and Major Carter believes that he will give his consent to becoming a host if you can save him." Malek explained.

30 minutes later...

Malek sat watching Selmak/Saroosh. Footsteps were heard and SG-1, Sha're, and an elderly man came in.

**Tami, SG-1 is here! We best switch control.**

_Okay._

Tami quickly took fore and looked up at SG-1 and the elderly man, who must be Sam's father.

"Tami, this is my father, Jacob Carter. Dad, this is Tami O'Neill."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Carter." Tami said.

"Hello Tami. Jack, is this your daughter?" Jacob greeted Tami and asked Jack.

"Yep, she is." Jack said.

1 hour later...

Selmak and Jacob had blended a half hour ago and Sam was pacing back and forth.

"Sam! Don't worry; your father will be fine. If the worst were to happen, Selmak would revive them so they could tell us." Tami said. Sam stopped.

"I know; I'm just worried." Sam said.

"That is understandable. After all he is your father." Martouf said; he had just come in.

"Thanks... er... Martouf, is it?" Sam said. She remembered him introducing himself, but she couldn't remember if that was his name.

"Yes, Martouf is my name." Martouf said.

"Ahhh... Do you know when Jacob will wake up?" Jack asked rudely.

"Dad, Martouf is my friend, don't be rude." Tami whispered so only her father could hear her.

"Selmak is very weak. I do not know when they will revive. It will probably be soon, though." Martouf said.

15 minutes later...

Jacob's eyes opened. "Dad?" Sam asked.

"Martouf, Tami?" Selmak was in control. He sat up.

"We are here." Tami said.

"Ummm... is my father in there somewhere?" Selmak stopped looking around and his head bowed.

When it rose Jacob was in control, "Sam?"

"Hey dad, how are you feeling?" Sam asked him.

"Headache the size of Kuwait, there's too much stuff in here." Jacob indicated his head and scooted off the crystal bed. "Whoah!"

"What?" Sam said, and Tami inched forward a little.

He laughed and said, "No more arthritis. Hah! No more pain!" He grinned and looked up at them.

**Not exactly no more pain, Jacob Carter.**

He jerked and said, "Who's there?"

"What do you mean dad?" Sam asked him concerned.

"I believe he is hearing Selmak." Tami said, watching him carefully.

**Tami is correct. I am Selmak.**

"Whoah, that's weird. He's talking in my head." Jacob said.

Tami smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "You can speak back to him in your mind. Try it. Just think what you want to say."

_Err... Can you hear me?_

**Yes, I can hear you. **

Jacob grinned. "That's weird, but cool at the same time."

"It takes a while to get used to it. As time passes, he'll get more and more chatty. Trust me, I know." Tami said, indicating her head. She then rolled her eyes.

_You used to be quieter, now you chatter almost all the time._

**Hey! That's not nice, I don't chatter all the time.**

_Yes you do._

**No I don't.**

_Yes you do._

**No I don't.**

_Yes you do, now don't argue!_

**No I don't.**

"I have the feeling that the blending was successful." Garshaw had arrived.

"Yes, Master Garshaw." Tami and Martouf said at the same time. They grinned at each other.

"I'm watching you four. Don't make me give you all toilet cleaning duty again." Garshaw threatened.

"Okay, what did you do?" Jack said, turning and looking at his daughter.

"Nothing! Much anyway, we seriously didn't mean to splatter the entire council with mud. It was an accident!" Tami protested. Jack had to grin at that.

**Although their reactions were priceless. I mean, come on, how often do you see Garshaw lost for words?**

_You've got a point._

**I could've done without the yelling and toilet duties afterwards though.**

_Yeah, ya think._

**I don't think, I know!**

_Oh brother._

"Ummm... Could we please go without arguing Garshaw and Tami? Selmak says he's about ready to lock you both in a room together and take bets on who comes out alive. He also says that arguing is usually not Tami's, but Malek's job..." Jacob said. Tami grinned.

**How come everyone says I argue all the time?**

_Because you do._

**No I don't.**

_Sorry, but yeah you do._

SG-1 looked completely confused and Sha're was sweetly smiling.

"Sorry, but apparently these four argue all the time." Jacob said.

"Ahhh..." Jack said, understanding crossing his features.

"See you dad." Tami said, smiling up at him.

"Bye kiddo."

"I will look after Tami as if she were my own daughter. You have nothing to worry about Jack." Jacob said. Jack nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He then turned and walked through the Stargate with the rest of SG-1 and Sha're back home to Earth. Jacob sighed contently.

"Well, come on. Let's get back to the tunnels; it's been a long day. And it's almost past your bedtime Tami." Jacob joked. Tami groaned at the joke.

"What is a 'bedtime'?" Martouf questioned them as the 3 Tok'ra, or 6 depending on how you looked at it, headed back to the rings that would transport them back into the tunnels.

~Fin~


End file.
